


Bones

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Kimura says, “So, how hard do you want to fuck?”<br/>And Nakai says, “I want to feel it in my bones.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457894) by [hereticpop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticpop/pseuds/hereticpop). 



> **Warnings:** angry and explicit sex, vampirism, unpleasantness. Is this dubious consent or isn’t it? I’m not sure. Those with consent issues had best stay away.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is entirely the product of my own fevered imagination and is in no way intended to represent, misrepresent or indeed say anything in particular about any real members of SMAP. May contain traces of nuts.  
>  **Notes:** This is a sort of remix or missing scene from hereticpop’s vampire crackfic “Bite”... with an entirely different (and much nastier) tone.  
>  I was listening to [“Love Me Dead”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XH3oMNKApI) a lot when I wrote this fic. You should too.

_“You don’t get it.” Kimura says as he reaches up and takes hold of Nakai’s hand, still locked at his collar. He puts it away and gently tilts Nakai’s head back to expose his pale neck. His lips are right at Nakai’s ear. “Once I’m finished drinking, we’ll want to fuck each other so hard, you won’t be able to stop yourself.”_

_“Bullshit,” Nakai says and scowls at how high his voice sounds._

_“I won’t be able to stop myself.”_

_“I’ll take my chances.”_

 

Kimura sees Nakai’s nostrils flare and his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows nervously, belaying his set, grim expression.  
Kimura takes a deep breath through his nose, inhaling Nakai’s scent.  
“Ugh,” says Nakai, “you have to be extra creepy about it, don’t you.”  
And that’s when Kimura bites.

His long fangs are so sharp they slide in without resistance. Nakai had imagined being stabbed with a couple of biros, but it isn’t like that at all. It’s only once Kimura starts to suck that it hurts. It isn’t sharp, localised pain, but instead a vague generalised sort that forces Nakai to focus on this moment and nothing else.

Kimura drinks hungrily, his arms sliding around Nakai, insinuating himself against Nakai’s body. Kimura can feel him trembling and shifting on his feet – dizzy, no doubt.

Kimura draws out and Nakai’s eyes, which had been screwed shut, snap open in an instant, wide, almost black. His face is almost unrecognisably absent of expression.  
And Kimura says, “So, how hard do you want to fuck?”  
And Nakai says, “I want to feel it in my bones.”

Both of them are naked in ten seconds flat.

And then Nakai is on his back, knees bent and apart, while Kimura drives into him again and again, his throat hot with Nakai’s blood, almost unable to perceive through the blinding haze of lust the expressions on Nakai’s face shifting from desire to disgust and back again.  
“Is that all you’ve got?” rasps Nakai.  
Kimura grins ferally, pointed teeth flashing. “Oh yeah? You think you can take _this_?” And he slams into Nakai even harder. Nakai’s increasingly vocal moaning and the heat of his body and the sheer sense of power melt together and Kimura is gasping and coming, hard, his hand tight around Nakai’s cock, and it’s not two seconds before Nakai is coming too.

But Nakai is already on his feet and pulling his jeans on while Kimura is still collapsed and panting on the floor.  
“Going already?” Kimura asks.  
Nakai doesn’t answer.  
“Oh, I see,” says Kimura, and he’s still smiling. “You’re pissed off that I was right. That you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself.”  
Nakai turns to face Kimura, his gaze as sharp as a knife. “Listen to you, getting off on the idea of hypnotising me into sex. You creepy fuck.”  
The smile vanishes. Kimura stares.  
“ ‘Once I’m finished drinking, we’ll want to fuck each other so hard, you’ll barely be able to stop yourself’,” he mimics. “Kimura – I’m _always_ barely able to stop myself.”  
Kimura is floored. Flabbergasted. “What?!”  
 _“I feel like that about you all of the time.”_  
Kimura can’t even speak, but Nakai answers his question anyway.  
“I just never had a good reason to act on it until now.” Nakai finishes buttoning his shirt and heads for the door, shoes in hand. And just before he leaves, he turns back to Kimura and says, with a voice as cold and hard as steel, “Now _leave Goro alone_.”


End file.
